The Next Generation
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: After the last battle; all the digimon had to go back to the Digital World and the gates were closed again. It has been 25 years and a new evil is brewing in the D.W. What happens when the only key to saving the world this time is the digidestends childre


This is my first Digimon story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, AU, OCs, OOC, Mentions of and possible M-preg., more warnings might come.

Summary: after the last battle with MaloMyotismon; all of the digimon had to go back to the Digital World and the gates closed again. It has been 25 years and a new evil is brewing in the Digital World. What happens when the only key to saving the world this time is the digidestineds children?

Pairings: Matt/Tai; Joe/Izzy; Mimi/Sora; Yolei/Kari; T.K./Davis; Ken/Cody; Michel/Wallace; Travis/Jonathan; Martha/Kai; David/Kenny; Nicholas/Walter; more pairings might come.

Children of the Digidestined:

Matt's and Tai's son: Travis, Age: 15

Joe's and Izzy's son: Jonathan, Age 14

Mimi's and Sora's daughter: Martha, Age 14

Yolei's and Kari's daughter: Kati, Age 13

T.K.'s and Davis's son: David, Age 15

Ken's and Cody's son: Kenny, Age 15

Michel's and Wallace's son: Walter, Age 13

Genii's son: Nicholas, Age? (Genii made him from digital information, as a teenager. But no one, not even Genii know the true age of the boy; Nicholas knows his age, but he's not telling yet.)

* * *

Prologue

A lot happened over the years after the Digital World wars. The Digidestined went on with their lives after the wars were over, but they all were sad. Right after the war was over, the gates closed again; and every digidestined had to say goodbye to their digimon again. Genii was mad about doing what he had to do, but he had no other choice.

That happened nearly 25 years ago; now everyone is leading happy lives.

Matt had married Tai; now happily married for nearly 20 years. Matt and his band became world famous, to this day they remain 'The Teenage Wolves'. Tai was a business man for awhile, but when he became pregnant, Matt made him quit because he was bringing in all the money they needed with the success of the band. Soon, Tai gave birth to their only child, Travis. When the world found out about Travis; they expected him to become the next king of rock, like his father; that might come true since Travis at the age of six had the voice of an angel. Today, Travis is fifteen years old; he has Matt's blond hair, that's in Tai's hairstyle, and he has Matt's blue eyes and a mixture of his fathers' attitudes. (None of the original digidestined changed their hairstyles from when they were teenagers.)

Joe and Izzy lead a nice life. The two married shortly after Matt and Tai married. Joe is a top notch doctor; Izzy is a world renounced computer entrepreneur, he even gives Bill Gates a run for his money. During their years of marriage, Izzy became pregnant and gave birth to their son, Jonathan. Jonathan has Joe's blue hair, in Izzy's hair style and he has Izzy's eyes. Jonathan has more of the traits of Izzy, since he shows such a high interest to computers; he rarely shows interests to the medical world.

Mimi and Sora got married shortly before Matt and Tai. Mimi is a pop singer, and at times tours around with Matt and his band. (No, those two do not cheat on their lovers, neither do the other two.) Sora is a fashion designer and makes the clothing for Matt and Mimi when they go on tours; her creations are world famous. Two years within their marriage; they adopted their daughter, Martha. Martha has long black hair and a pair of red eyes; plus, she's a cross-dresser. Martha doesn't like her name and insists that people call her Marty. Normally, people have an extremely hard time on believing that Martha is a girl and not a boy because she never dresses in girl's clothing and for the fact that she tapes down her breasts.

Yolei and Kari married after Joe and Izzy married. Yolei is a middle school teacher and Kari is a elementary school teacher. After the pair was married for three years; they adopted their daughter Kati. Kati has long pink hair with natural white highlights and a pair of pink eyes. She's an unusually smart teenager; studying more than playing around with her friends. Yolei and Kari worry a lot about their daughter; they often wonder if Kati's constant studying is a trait from her real parents.

T.K. and Davis married the day right after Matt and Tai married. T.K. is an author and Davis is a food company owner. (The company Davis owns makes more than noodles.) A few years after being married, Davis got pregnant and soon gave birth to their son, David. David has platinum blond hair in Davis's hairstyle and T.K.'s eyes. David is a mini-author himself; already at the age of fifteen, he has a total of ten books published, all of them bestsellers.

Ken and Cody went missing for awhile after they graduated collage; when they came back, they were a married couple. Soon after their comeback, Cody got pregnant and soon gave birth to Kenny. Kenny is pretty much a replica of Ken, as the Kaiser; but he's a good boy, with Cody's eyes. Kenny is an outgoing person, unlike his fathers. He gets in trouble, but always has a way of getting by the punishments that come with them; this always makes Ken and Cody wonder if Kenny is really their son; but in their hearts, they know he is.

Unknown to the Digidestined, two of their other digidestined friends met and married; Michel and Wallace. Those two got married about three years after Matt and Tai married. The two remained in America; but just recently moved to Japan. Shortly before they were married, Wallace got pregnant, shortly after the pair was married; he gave birth to their son, Walter. Walter has Wallace's blond hair, but it's messy with blue tips, and he has Michel's eyes. Walter is a smart boy who has already skipped grade. He has an interest in computers like Wallace, but has more of an interest in comic book making.

Also unknown to the digidestined; Genii's son. Genii never had a lover, but he felt lonely, and he wanted someone to look after; so he used some of the D.W.'s information and created his son, Nicholas. Nicholas is a splitting image of his father in teenage form; he's just like his father; well, almost exactly like his father; some of their personalities clash at times.

The world knows about these children, except Nicholas, including the children of all of the other digidestined; as to why there is no mention of the Digital World wars. The children have no idea, except for Nicholas, of what their parents really did in the past; they don't know what digimon are, they don't know what adventures any of their parents had. Little does everyone know, a new threat is brewing in the Digital World, and the original digidestined aren't the ones to save the world this time.

To be continued…

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? In between?

Please send me reviews!!!


End file.
